Tease Me With Your Eyes
by SpRiTZ-HaCKer
Summary: Seduction. Welcome to the twisted world of O-Ren where she ethier screws up or..screws you. What happens when this girl goes both ways? [NejiOCHinata]
1. First Eye's Look

Hacker: A random thing I wrote. Hope you like. **I don't own Naruto. And if I did I'd make everybody's fic [with permission] an actual episode [pulls off a Rock Lee pose]. Ha I wish! **

**First Eyes Look**

"If I ain't got you" a whisper escaped her lips and into the ears of Hyuuga Neji. Soft butterfly kisses left the tingling sensation on the pale eyed boys' neck, only to hear a satisfied moan. Entwining legs, rubbed against each other in an erotic way that warmed places never sought out by the young teens.

"Turn on the light" she said. "I want you to see me"

Neji murmured when he switched on the lights. She was wearing his pale gray pajama top, with the Hyuuga crest on the right of her chest; the buttons on the front were undone dangerous low relieving a bit of cleavage. His eyes focused on that spot for quite a while.

"I love the stitching on that" his mouth curved in a mischievous fashion. Blinking her baby blues, she pondered on the comment, finally realizing what that meant. Pouting, she bent down to pick up a cushion from the floor, her stalker watching her every move. Also noticing the view he had from where he was lying.

"Quite a nice set you have there..." he drawled out, only to earn that same cushion in his face.

"Neji-sama no baka" she growled, from under her breath propping her fist on her hips, at the same time making the top rise up her caramel thighs; showing her baby blue under garments.

The Hyuuga boy chuckled and patted a spot on the bed signaling her to sit. Dark and light brown curls bounced as she shook her head and huffed. Neji only returned a frown at that rejection. She turned her heel as she walked to the door, leaving Neji watching. Rising slowly from his bed, he silently snuck up on her wrapping his arm near her neck.

"You can't leave me just like that now.." Twisting her around and backing her up against the wall. Pressing his body close hers', he felt the heat radiating off the slim body under him. Looking into his eerie opal eyes and drowning in his arousing scent...sex. Sticking out her tongue and tracing it over lips, she tilted her head. Grinding his hips, send shivers down her body and Neji feeling quite satisfied in his lower regions. Her slender fingers drew invisible circles on his chest as stood on the tips of her toes; her mouth moved against his, pressing lightly.

"You know you're a tease..."

Nibbling his lip softly she whispered "I try..." A soft hand snaked itself behind his head, playing his hair. Her tongue ran gently across the bottom of his lip. Letting her tongue into his mouth, it slid in feeling the insides of his. Grasping her tighter, the tongues touched her insides twisted with joy. The space between them grew smaller, the feeling of her chest against his felt warm as each beat of her heart was close to his.

Moaning and grunts, she slid her thigh in between his; their lower regions rubbed against each other. Neji's nerves jump to life, feeling her touch. The other hand wounded itself at the hem of the tall boys' pajama pants tugging slightly.

Suddenly the sound of the door opening startled the two. A peeping head popped out, darkish violet hair shadowed the intruder's eyes. Neji and the short girl stayed in place, only breaking there kiss; the head bobbed up, big opal eyes watched the two.

"Hinata-chan...what do you want?" Neji tone darken, his eyes twitched. A crimson streak covered Hinata's face, bringing her down to her famous pose of pushing her two index fingers together; wishing she could hide.

"...Um...gomen Neji-sama...O-Ren-chan...There is...visitor at the door for...O-Ren-chan" she murmured slowly raising her head up but only to bring it quickly down again seeing the position her cousin was in.

Neji and O-Ren entwined themselves from each other, Neji scowled at Hinata causing her to wince and slowly creep into the hall. O-Ren bopped Neji over the head softly as she left his grasp. Smiling broadly, O-Ren tapped Hinata's shoulder.

"Don't worry about him Hinata-chan, Neji's just being dumb" O-Ren said as she lead Hinata out the door. "But...but...but...O-Ren-chan...your clothes" O-Ren stopped and scanned her clothes, noticing she wasn't wearing much. Blushing she scratched the back of her head.

"Oh yeah! Well lemme go look for my clothes. I'll be a sec" O-Ren sped back into Neji's room.

"Your back?" a muffled sound came from Neji as he put on his beige shirt and fixed his Konoha head protector.

"Yeah. Forgot my clothes" O-Ren finished buttoning her jean short shorts and started fixing the folds.

"I thought you were gonna leave as a one night stand" Neji fixed his zori's.

"A cutie like you?" She pulled on her black kimono top, strapping in her kunai's and shrukien on each wide sleeve then tying her hair into a high ponytail and adjusting her head protector.

"Of course not...besides..." She came close to the bed and moved the covers, making her way to Neji, wrapping her arms around him bringing the Hyuuga close.

"I'm yours aren't I?"

Neji looked over his shoulder. "Indeed" he answered.

"Good! Now I gotta go! See ya Neji-kun" With a quick kiss she left.

"O-Ren Ishii...quite a different girl.." Neji mumbled to himself

* * *

"Mizusuki-sensei!" O-Ren cried. "You can't be serious!" 

A chuckle came from the tall blonde Jounin. "Sorry O-Ren-chan, Orders are orders. Report to Tsunade-sama quickly."

"But...but...why??" O-Ren was in the state of almost crying, glazed eyes reminding Mizusuki of the strays on the street. "I could always stay with my cousin's! Yeah! My cousin's wouldn't mind. Kiba and Akamaru are always looking for a new opponent"

"You maybe related to the Inuzuka clan, but your puppy dog aren't gonna work on me" Mizusuki patted the short girl's head and grinned.

Hinata looked at the two, her white pupils scanned curiously; she noticed the head protector of the blonde and noticed the foreign mark._ 'He's from Hidden Sand?' _Mizusuki felt as if someone was watching him, only to turn his head; he was correct, the Hyuuga girl was watching him.

"Interested in the head band, Miss Hyuuga?" Mizusuki adjusted the protector and smiled; Hinata blushed and pushed her index fingers together, nodding slowly.

"As you guessed it I'm from Hidden Sand, I just came to check up on my favorite student"

"Really?" Hinata said weakly. "O-Ren is from Hidden Sand, too?"

The thought of Hidden Sand struck O-Ren hard, wincing visibly at the comment. The past always haunted her and she still kept a bold look. Hinata glimpsed at O-Ren, lowering her head.

"Di...did...I say something wrong O-Ren-chan?" asked Hinata trying not to offend O-Ren.

O-Ren snapped up, placing a fake smile on to please Hinata. "No no no. Just kinda home sick, ya know?" Looking up at her sensei she nodded. "Well I got to be going, wanna come Hinata?" The violet haired girl agreed. "Mizusuki-sensei, I was nice of you to drop by" O-Ren bowed politely, Mizusuki disappeared with a proof.

"Alright Hinata-chan let's go!" The two started walking towards Tsunade-sama's place. Not even leaving the Hyuuga gates there's were stopped by a puff of smoke. Instincts kicked in and O-Ren snatched a kunai from her sleeve ready to attack the enemy.

The mysterious puff of smoke spoke "Don't worry Ren-chan" It was Mizusuki-sensei.

"Uh?!" The Jounin was face to face with O-Rens'. "I just came to wipe that stuff off your face" Pulling out a handkerchief and rubbed the dark-skinned girls' face. "Hey let go! No! Don't!"

"Nani? You don't look good with that make-up on. You know it causes wrinkles" the blonde frowned. O-Ren's face looked flushed; she covered her cheeks and shook her head furiously.

"Damn you Mizusuki-sensei!!" She dropped her kunai and proceeded to try to punch her sensei but he disappear yet again. She fumed but kept trying to hide her face, she heard a giggle coming from Hinata.

"O-Ren-chan you wear make-up?

"No! Well...yes. Not to look pretty or anything!"

"Then why?"

"Promise not to laugh?" O-Ren turned to face Hinata, still covering her cheeks. Hinata nodded. Uncovering her cheeks, the dark-haired shinobi had blue triangles on her face. A long thin triangle on her right cheek and a small wide one near the corner of her mouth.

"...What's wrong with that?" Hinata blinked "A teammate of mine, Inuzuka Kiba has them too."

O-Ren sighed "I know my cousin, Kiba. But he doesn't care about them though, I do"

"There's nothing wrong with them, O-Ren-chan. It gives you more of a tough look" Hinata complemented, the Inuzuka member beamed and proceeded to walk.

"It's interesting though..."

"What Hinata?"

"Usually I can't speak clearly when I am around others...but I'm so comfortable with you" she said playing with her fingers. "Heh, I guess it's because you remind me a bit of Kiba-kun"

"You know..." They stopped at a nearby bench and sat. "I'm not really 'related' to the Inuzuka clan"

"Your not?" Hinata looked at O-Ren features, it seemed hard to believe. She had everything an Inuzuka clan member could have, except the dog partner. The wolf-ish grin, the canine like teeth and the marks and the famous hot-temper.

"That's hard to believe. Aren't you from the Inuzuka clan bloodline?"

O-Ren glanced at Hinata, her face darken Hinata jerked back. The canine teeth baring just slightly her blue eyes seemed to have a crazed look.

"Heh...you could say something like that..."

* * *

Hacker: Hah, I'm back... [Random boo's] nya XP well I guess I had to give it a shot. My first Naruto **fic**. I don't know but I have this strange fomentation for Neji o.O but anyways, it's also my first time writing something close to R-rated (the first page) Oh you guys enjoyed it. Sorry if the character's are a bit off, I'll try to fix that later on. Hope you enjoyed, Read & Review 


	2. Let's Work Me Out

Hacker: I dont own Naruto. Read and Review

* * *

Let's Work Me Out 

"O-Ren-chan...your scaring me now" Hinata backed away slowly trying to get as far away from the canine. O-Rens' eyes widened then narrowed, lifting her feet on to the bench and crawling on all fours towards the traumatized girl.

"Hinata, Hinata Hinata..." O-Ren whispered grabbing a hold of her wrist and pulling her close, the space between the two ladies was awfully small. "I thought you were comfortable around me...how quickly we change, no?"

White pupils' drown into crazed blue ones; they quivered daring not to shed a tear. Hinata gasp at the sudden closeness, she felt herself blush and turn away. A hand softly petting her hair, Hinata looked up and saw that glazed look the dark-skinned girl's eyes.

"You know...I've never had a problem with the opposite sex, Hinata. I found that girls are more understanding and quite...mysterious to ones eyes."

Letting O-Ren's free hand caress Hinata's face, tracing circles on her cheeks making them flare redder with each touch. Feeling so confused Hinata let O-Ren continue hoping she would end soon. Leaning forward O-Ren brushed pass Hinata's soft lips, the violet haired girl shut her eyes tightly.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, I won't hurt you" Letting go of the Hyuuga girl, O-Ren stood up and started walking towards Tsunades'. Hinata blinked rapidly her face covered with a crimson shade. _**'O-Ren-chan...she was...'** _A pale finger touched her lips still feeling the touch of O-Rens'. _**'So...close. I feel so rattled' **_

* * *

"Tsunade-sama has left. But she left you a note" the lady at the shuffled some papers handing it over to O-Ren. Taking the note, O-Ren left scanning it curiously. 

"WHAT THE HELL?!" she yelled, receiving a few strange glances from random bystanders. "THIS WOMAN'S CRAZY!!" crumpling up the paper she dashed it stomping her way back to the Hyuuga estate.

"I can't believe she thinks I can't take care of myself' she grumbled to herself.

"Damn damn dammit!" O-Ren took a detour entering the humid forest. Whipping out a kunai she hurled it into a nearby tree. Growling, she used her charkra to walk up the tree, taking her kunai with her. Mumbling her colorful language O-Ren nestled herself in the crook of the branches, dozing off slowly.

"Uzumaki Naruto...feh"

"Woohoo! Awesome Akamaru!" Kiba bend down taking the kunai from Akamaru's mouth.

"We'll be ready for them next time" The Inuzuka member threw the kunai into the brushes, his partner searching for it. Off in the distance a twit snapped, both canines' senses perked up.

"Who's there?!" Kiba grasped another kunai from his jacket pocket, Akamaru leaping out and by Kiba's side with the kunai in between his teeth.

"Kiba-kun?" The Hyuuga girl brushed past the branches with a struggle. Kiba chuckled letting his guard down. Akamaru dropped the object and skipped over to Hinata barking and yelping. "Hey Hinata...something wrong?"

Hinata's head shot up, letting go of the dog a blush rose from her cheeks. "Uh? N-n-nothing's wrong Kiba-kun" Akamaru let out a growl sending it towards his owner.

"Akamaru's never wrong!" Kiba exclaimed, picking up the faithful pooch and securing it into his jacket. "Remember Hinata-chan, you can tell me anything. We're teammates after all!" Kiba grinned.

Playing with her index fingers Hinata mumbled under her breath; still blushing. Kiba scratched his head thinking how to get through to blushing maiden. Akamaru barked and looked up at the hooded boy, nodding Kiba leaped up on a low branch. White orbs looked up seeing the canine boy smiling and patting a spot on the branch.

"Come on Hinata! Tell me up here!!" Kiba called out to the girl. Hinata was unsure but she agreed also hopping up on to the tree. "So tell me what's on your mind"

Figuring out how to say this to dog boy she chose her words carefully. "Well...you see...I have these two friends" Looking up at Kiba, he nodded. "One's very kind but...sh-she's con-con..."

"Controlling?"

"Yes. The other one is...weak and...Somewhat...clueless. The controlling one...sorta...sorta..." she trailed off, blushing even more. Kiba took noticed to that and tried to encourage the violet haired girl.

"The controlling one what?"

"She...sortofkissedtheweakerone" Hinata's blurted out and gasped for air again wishing her could hide. Akamaru and Kiba blinked trying to make sense of the mumbled words.

"Kissed?" Hinata nodded.

Kiba blinked some more. Bursting into laugher, Kiba held on to his sides gasping for air, the little white dog watching his owner and hoping he wouldn't fall back. Hinata jumped at his sudden out burst.

"W-wh-what's...s-s-so funny?" she asked, trying to sound mad.

Kiba recollected himself, wiping the small tears forming in his tears from all the laughing and gasping for air. "Girl on girl action! What a thing to hit Konoha!"

Hinata was struck with a deep blush. "Kiba-kun!"

"What? I'm a guy! Nothing's wrong with that besides its better than seeing those to girl's chasing after that damn Uchiha-bastard." Kiba snorted. "So can I meet your two friends, Hinata-chan?"

"Kiba-kun! That's not very nice." She said under her breathe, wishing she could have saved it.

"Hoo hoo, sorry Hinata-chan." He smiled. "But is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"Uh?...Oh-h no. I wanted to ask you...w-w-what the weaker one should do" Lower head, so she could hide the deep shading of her blush from the dog boy. Hoping his could be dunce enough not to figure out Hinata was in this position. Kiba pondered screwing up his face.

"Maybe the weaker one should give the other girl a chance. Or reject the controlling girl if she could get the courage!" Kiba looked at Hinata; she seemed to be in thought. Nodding she gave an 'OK' sign.

"Anything else on your mind?"

"...O-Ren..." she whispered.

Kiba strained his hearing the listen to the Hyuuga girl. "O-Ren?"

"Yes. I-I...wanted to her background and about her" Looking up at Kiba. "Not to be nosey or anything."

Kiba let out a low laugh. "O-Ren...my favorite cousin. Distant cousin to be exact, she comes from the Inuzuka clan but we're not all related. Like I could marry anyone of her sisters and it wouldn't cross paths." He looked over to Hinata; she was listening intensively wanting him to continue.

"O-Ren really different Inuzuka member. Even though she's under the last name Ishii for some reason. She never told me. O-Ren came from hidden sand long time ago, she use to visit all the time. Till one day..." Kiba's grinned wiped off his face, Akamaru ducked down into his jacket whimpering.

"W-w-hat happened, Kiba-kun?"

"She said she was coming as soon as her exams were over. Me and Akamaru were waiting for her right outside the gates...but she never came. This was when I was around six."

_**Flashback**_

**"_O-Ren! O-Ren! O-Ren! Where are you?!"_**

_**Little Kiba called out in the rain at the top of his lungs. The rain was pounding the ground, the clouds added to the affect making it dark and gloomy. Cupping his hands around his mouth Kiba shouted once more, he waited and waited, the little white dog, Akamaru, tugged his jacket and whimpering. Kiba pulled back his jacket in anger.**_

**"_Let go Akamaru! O-Ren's coming I know it! Just a while longer!"_**

_**Little did Kiba know...O-Ren wasn't coming anytime soon....**_

"I left eventually. I worried about her, day after day I tried to write letters to her family but they weren't answered. I gave up afterwards...then six years later she turns up. Saying her and her family moved. I don't believe that, but I'm happy she's here now...by the way...how do you know her?"

"Oh! Um...she's always with Neji-sama"

"Neji?! What the hell is she doing with them?" Kiba hopped up and stomp his feet.

Hinata cowered back taking shield under her jacket hood. _'**Wonder why I didn't try this before?'**_

"I don't know..."

Kiba balled his fist in frustration, thinking up a plan to pummel the Hyuuga boy. Hinata shook her head leaping off the branch. She looked and called out to Kiba. "Kiba-kun I've got to go!" Hinata dashed off, Kiba barely noticing.

Peering eyes opened slowly, adjusting to scene. Fluttering her eyelashes O-Ren sat up, her back against the tree trunk. Wiping her eyes with her sleeve she thought darkly _'**Today's the day...'**_ A tear made its way down her face, she shut her eyes tightly. _**'It was late afternoon...'** _She curled herself up into a ball, O-Ren knees to her face her arms hugged her knees towards her.

_**Flashback**_

**"_O-Ren be careful!" _**

**"_Yeah, don't get lost squirt!!" _**

**"_Or else the boogey man will eat you!!"_**

_**O-Ren turned back her curly locks swished pass her, glimpsing back at her family. Her mother waving at the door like always before she left. O-Ren grew up with a big family, 6 brothers and 6 sisters, she was the last one of the litter. All of them standing by the house with her mother; waving and some sticking out their tongues yelling out 'boogey man!' **_

_**As much as they have teased O-Ren for being the 13th child, she knew they loved her. Taiyumi and Sashi were the eldest already Anbu's of the family. Miya, Sai, Rai, Kira, Ty, and Hyi-san were all Jounin's. Nazuyo, Zekai, Makai and Saiyuki were Chunnin. And O-Ren was still the Genin, she envied her brothers and sisters, she was the only lower rank ninja in the family.**_

**"_I'll be ok! And there's not such thing as the boogey man, Makai!" O-Ren stuck out her tongue and ran into the streets off to her cousins in Hidden Leaf._**

Closing her eyes and breathing slowly she calmed herself. Looking to her side, peering down her eyes narrowed as she sniffed the air. _'**Hinata'** _her eyes widen she scanned the trees and bushes, she saw Hinata walking through the bushes with difficulty. O-Ren got up quickly, almost losing her footing, but shrank back down into a sitting position.

"I shouldn't do...what was done to me." O-Ren whispered, unbuttoning the top of her kimono she pulled down the right sleeve. A big gash from her shoulder down across one of her breast, almost like a curvy 'L' shape, she winced at the memories it brought.

**"_Take them off or I'll kill you!" his voice growled gruffly, the stench of his breath was reeking of alcohol. O-Ren felt her world crumble, sobbing her felt the cold metal of the kunai press against her neck. Staring up at the older man, she wonder if the affect of alcohol were that fatal, shaking the thought out of her she slowly undid the buttons of her kimono and shrugged it off her shoulders._**

**"_Hurry Up! I have no time to waste!!" He raised a threatening hand. Quickly she pulled of the rest of her clothes. He let of the kunai and his guard. With O-Ren's chance of running she swiftly picked up the kunai and dashed off not before being pulled by her hair back. _**

**"_Think you can't get away from me and easy, little wench!" That's when everything blacked out. O-Ren's body went limp._**

"I can't believe myself...I was so weak..." O-Ren choked up on her words, tears spilled. She helded herself tight, rocking herself into a strance.

* * *

**Hacker: I wasn't planning to end it like that but o.O...neh. Oh well Read and Review.**


End file.
